Betrayal
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A sexy one-shot involving Pamela and JR- just something a bit different that I have written. Hope it is okay. JR and SE are still my favourite couple :)


" _If you ever want to find out, honey, it can be easily arranged."_

Mouth dry, heart pounding, Pamela entered the elevator. What am I doing? She asked herself as she pushed the button to the Penthouse on the top floor. She hated him, with a passion, but something in their heated exchange had stirred her, affected her feelings for him and prompted her curiosity.

If she went to him now, would he use it against her? Her mind raced in her attempt to determine his motivation. She knew he found her attractive, notwithstanding their mutual loathing of each other, that much she had worked out early. She had seen him watching her, surreptitiously, whenever they were by the pool, dissatisfied by the obvious physical charms of his own wife, always wanting more, wanting it all.

There was something about him as well, a confidence, arrogance even, that unsettled her, made her afraid of him yet excited. The last time she had slapped him across the face, prompting a sly smirk on his part, had been weirdly exhilarating. He pushed her buttons and, sometimes but not all the time, she pushed his.

He infuriated her with the accuracy of his insinuations about her sex life with Bobby. Bobby was a tender and gentle lover, capable of giving her pleasure yet, at the same time, lacking the animalistic tendencies that she imagined in his older brother.

This afternoon she was there to find out. Was JR the man that he claimed to be? Could he do things for her that her husband couldn't? Could he give her the much longed- for baby that Bobby couldn't? She instantly dismissed the thought of falling pregnant to him. That would only spell disaster for the whole family.

As the elevator doors opened she almost didn't walk out. This is madness, she told herself. How could she do to Sue Ellen what many other women before her had done? How could she betray Bobby, her kind-hearted, decent husband with his conniving, hateful brother?

Her finger hovered over the ground floor button but, somehow, having come this far, she had to see it through. She had to know for this one time only what being with her brother-in-law was like. Did he actually live up to his boastful claims?

She walked out and approached the door. She knocked gently. "Come in, Pamela." Her stomach churned at the sound of his voice but there was no going back now, that much she knew. As she entered the suite he turned from the large bay window to face her. "Hello" he greeted her. "I knew you would come." She stared at him resentfully, his arrogance knowing no bounds.

He handed her a glass and filled it with champagne that had been cooling in a silver bucket. "Are you nervous, Pam?" he asked, delighting in her discomfort. She shook her head vigorously, calling his bluff. "Are you, JR?" she countered, attempting to appear confident. "Never" he chuckled wickedly.

"Don't worry, honey, you're gonna enjoy every minute" he told her. She gulped her champagne for Dutch courage and was relieved to note its instantaneous, calming effect. "Be careful" he warned her. "I won't take advantage. That's not my style." He took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted it with his hand. "Come and sit with me, honey."

She wanted to say no, to run out of the room, to escape, but she couldn't. It was too late. She was under his spell. She moved almost robotically over to the bed and sat next to him. "Nothing bad is going to happen" he assured her. She sipped her champagne. "It is!" she argued. "This is so wrong, JR."

He smiled. "Only if anyone finds out and I'm not going to tell and I don't imagine that you will" he replied. He took her now-empty glass from her and placed it on the bedside table. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and told her she was beautiful. Then he kissed the nape of her neck sending shivers down her spine. There was no going back, she realised. This was happening and she was powerless to prevent it.

Turning her face towards him, his mouth met hers and, within seconds, they were kissing passionately, furiously, almost angrily. His hand slipped inside her blouse. "Mmm…" he murmured as he touched her breasts, marvelling in their size and firmness. He'd imagined this many times as he watched her emerge from the swimming pool, the fabric of her one-piece clinging to her body, accentuating her perfect mounds. Now it was real.

With much-practised precision he began unbuttoning her blouse whilst continuing to kiss her. She tried to resist. "JR, this is going too fast" she told him but her resistance was lame, a pretence, because she wanted this just as much as he did. JR carried on, sure of himself and her. Freeing her of her clothes with a strength and determination that proved extremely arousing, he gasped at the sight of her, now naked. She smiled shyly, averting his gaze. "Oh no, darlin, don't be bashful" he commanded. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

He made to stand. She couldn't take her eyes off him now as he proceeded to strip. She gulped as he revealed his erect manhood to her. He was very well-endowed, she reflected, and could easily match his younger brother in that respect.

As he got into bed with her, his eyes gleaming with lust, he began kissing her again. "Relax, Pam. Just go with it, honey" he told her as his hand wandered between her thighs. She gulped and arched her back as he found the spot he was searching for. He chuckled lasciviously as he discerned that she was already wringing wet for him. He knew that this was how she would be, he thought to himself as he pleasured her with his fingers.

She moaned gently before returning the compliment. He was rock hard for her, almost pulsing with desire. "What do you want Pamela?" he asked her, knowing the answer already but wanting to hear her say it. "Fuck me, JR, now!" she demanded breathlessly. "Say it again" he told her. As she spoke the words once more he impaled her forcefully. She screamed in pleasure as he thrust himself time after time in and out of her silky, wet pussy, his hands caught in her hair, in complete control.

In response she dug her nails in his back and begged him for more. Her pleas almost sent him over. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined that she would have been so responsive, so passionate, so sensual with him. He withdrew in order to regain his composure. This wasn't about his pleasure. It was about hers, showing her what she was missing out on with his younger brother.

She whined in protest. "Don't worry, honey" he told her. "There's much more of that to come. We just need to slow down a little." "Please" she begged him, putting her hand around his cock, fondling him and causing him to laugh lasciviously.

He rolled onto his back whilst simultaneously lifting her on top of him. "Ride me, Pamela, do it however you want" he demanded. Guiding him inside her with her hand she obeyed. "That's right, darlin" he praised her as he began to circle her hips with his thumbs. As she began rocking against his cock she leant forward and kissed him, her long, dark hair brushing against his chest, making him shudder with pleasure. "That's so good" he moaned.

His words, combined with just the right amount of pressure, suddenly sent her over the edge, waves of pleasure washing over her as she shouted his name. JR giggled, pleased that he had shown her just how good it could be between them.

Panting with desire he flipped her onto her back, intent on finishing her off properly. She gasped as he took control once more, fucking her, this time roughly, intent on coming inside her, making her his, at least for the afternoon.

The shock of electricity that preceded his climax was huge. Grasping her hand, he spilled inside her, groaning her name as filled her with his seed. When he was done he kissed her, this time gently, almost affectionately.

"I still hate you" she told him. "I still hate you" he replied. "Let's show each other just how much another time."

The alarm clock sounded, jolting Pam from her sleep. "Are you alright, Pam?" Bobby asked, getting out of bed. "I am now" she told her husband, relieved. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. "The worst. I'm glad to have woken up."

The End


End file.
